skype sessions with Sam and Mercy
by chicgeekitten
Summary: how sam got his stripping name. ENJOY! this is in the summer AFTER sam left. they stayed friends but its kinda hard when you're still in love
1. Chapter 1

enjoy!

"Can you see me?" Sam asked looking into the web camera he had just purchased with his earnings from the Dairy Queen.

"I can see you! Yay!" Mercedes giggled looking into her own webcam that was built into her computer. "You cut your hair! You look so handsome!" She smiled wiggling her eyebrows.

Sam laughed as his heart did somersaults. He missed her giggles and he missed that face. "You look beautiful, as always, Mercy" he said in a sad tone.

"Sam! None of that! We agreed to talk through Skype but no sadness! Okay?" Mercedes spoke into the mic trying to be strong for the two of them. She spoke a good game but deep down inside she was torn apart.

"I'm sorry. I just miss you so much. This whole not dating thing really sucks" Sam said bowing his head. "The good thing is in like 40 years when I've made enough money for a car, I can go visit you!" Sam chuckled.

His laugh did things to her that really shouldn't after only a month and half of dating. The thing is, for all of June and some of July, Sam and Mercedes were inseparable. They had grown so close people would ask for the other if only one was present.

"40 years? That's all? You're going to take my grandkids out for a spin too?" Mercedes laughed.

Sam laughed and then quickly thought about what she said.

"Well, hopefully it won't be that long and hopefully it will be _our _grandkids" He said honestly to his ex-girlfriend.

"Sam! Don't!" Mercedes said fighting back her tears.

"okay, okay. Sorry. This is too hard. How about this, if in ten years neither of us are married to anyone, we should go ahead and elope. No matter where we are in our lives." Sam said with hope in his green eyes.

Mercedes touched her computer screen and smiled. " I'd like that" She said smiling to him.

He smiled back at her and he was also touching his screen wishing it was really her face.

"There's something I need to tell you" He said in a serious tone.

"uh oh…" She laughed. "This sounds serious"

"Well, I need your advice on something. I have a job interview…" Sam started saying massaging his neck with his hand.

Mercedes knew this was something he did when he was nervous.

"Sam! That's wonderful! Better than DQ? How's the pay?" She asked him enthusiastically.

"Well, the pay would be great. Fantastic, actually. I would have the money for a truck saved up in no time. And I can drive to see you whenever I want. We can try doing the long distance relationship thing. I'd be making like 400-500 bucks a week! I can help my parents with anything they need!" Sam said trying his best to convince Mercedes this was the best job for him.

"Okay, what's the catch?" Mercedes was too smart for Sam's persuasive ways. It was too good to be true and knowing her Sam, he would be suckered into anything. She almost wishes she was there so she could meet the person that was trying to con her boyfriend…um ex-boyfriend.

"Well…" Sam started

Mercedes looked at Sam deeply into her camera.

"Sammmm! Tell me!"

"It's a dancing gig" Sam said quickly turning away from the camera.

"A dancing gig…you don't even know how to…HOLD ON! You mean…?" Mercedes cried in disbelief . She looked around her to make sure no one was in earshot and whispered "stripping?"

Sam covered his face and peeked out as if seeing Mercedes' reaction was too much for him "yes" he mumbled underneath his big hands.

"yes? Yes what?" Mercedes asked getting angrier by the minute.

"yes, it's a stripping job. Mercedes, it pays well. I need this. It's only temporary, it's so we can be together and I can help my family. Once I have that truck, things will change"

"Stripping? Sam? Have you lost your mind? Your parents will kill you!"

"They don't know and I'm keeping it that way!" He said defensively

"nnno! You can't! no! no no no! Sam! No!" She said shaking her head no as vigorously as she could without it snapping off. "I'll get a job and help you if I have to but no. mmmm mmm no! nope. Not happening. No!"

"oh yeah, my ex girlfriend will help me! That's exactly what will do. Sounds like a good plan" he said sarcastically.

"Listen, Evans! I can help you if I want to! Besides, I can as my parents if I can drive out there. It's what? 4 hours? I should be fine. I'll come on the weekends and help you with Stacey and Stevie like we did all summer!" She knew this was all random ideas she was shooting out that would probably never come true. Her parents were over protective and as much as they loved Sam Evans, they would never allow her to drive 4 hours to see him.

"Mercy, stop. You know that's almost impossible. Listen, all jokes aside, I need this. Its only a few nights a week. I just need to be sure you're okay with it. Your opinion matters to me. I need this."

Even though they were speaking through a web camera, his eyes still pierced into hers and managed to send chills down her spine. Her heart still fluttered, her palms got sweaty, and her walls broke down.

Mercedes let out a huge sigh

"I'll support you. On one condition…"

Sam smiled and kissed his screen making her laugh. "anything."

"you don't put school to the side. This is senior year. All that work we put into planning for college will go to waste. You'll apply for that art scholarship and you'll start applying for schools in November. I'll help you. We'll meet back on Skype everyday after school to do homework. Deal?" Mercedes asked sternly.

Sam smiled. He loved this girl so much it hurt.

"Deal!"

Mercedes smiled. "So when's your interview?"

"Next week, Friday. I need to come up with a dance and a name. I've been working out so I think I look the part" He said innocently.

Mercedes smiled at his boyish qualities and it pained her to know the love of her life had to go through this.

"Sam? I'll help you through this. I promise. Now, about that dance…and the name…I have some ideas"

Sam smiled at the camera and sat back. "Hit me with your best shot Jones"


	2. Chapter 2

"White chocolate?" Sam was laughing loudly

"shh! Sam! Your dad will kill you if he knows you're up this late!" She giggled. "you don't like it?"

Sam whispered into his mic.

"White Chocolate? 'Cede! Oh my God!" Sam was laughing so hard his cheeks were red.

Mercedes was enjoying his reaction.

"what? You're like_ my_white chocolate!" Mercedes giggled and noticed Sam's expression turning into a frown.

"I'm not _**your **_White Chocolate anymore…" Sam rested his cheek on his hand. "whatever, I like it."

"Sam! Stop! I'm sorry. we go a whole day with no reminders!" She wished she could kiss him through her screen.

Sam looked up, feeling bad for the small guilt trip and smiled "'Cede, it's okay. No one said this would be easy. I just miss you. I love the name"

Mercedes smiled back "Sam, no matter what, you will always be my white chocolate" She giggled and Sam laughed.

"How Romantic, Chocolate Devotion" Sam chuckled at the nickname he gave her after the famous cold stone flavor.

"I can't eat icecream without cracking up!" Mercedes stuck out her tongue

"ahh! So my plan is in full swing. Get her to fall in love with my jokes, check!"

The two were laughing hysterically, it was 2 am and they had been skyping for 7 hours.

"Okay, exotic name? CHECK!" Mercedes said enthusiastically "Now, I have to teach you a routine"

Sam licked his lips. "Best day of my life."

Mercedes laughed "oh hell no White Chocolate, _**you'll**_ be doing the stripping, _**I'll**_ be directing you…and enjoying the show of course"

Sam frowned "Worst day of my life. I don't know how to be…sexy" He whispered

"Boy, stop! You know you do!" Mercedes wiggled her eyebrows "Tilt a whirl anyone?"

Sam laughed "you liked that didn't you?" He grinned proudly

"yeah, that was hot, White Chocolate"

Sam bit his bottom lip and smiled slyly "So all I have to do is think of you when I'm dancing"

Mercedes blushed and looked around her. She was in the comfort of her bedroom but she had to make sure no one was in earshot…Just in case.

"that's it. OR, think about that time by the lake"

"It's official, I'm going to need a cold shower, tonight" Sam laughed.

Mercedes licked her lips and was completely turned on by her ex-boyfriend.

"okay, I'll put some music on"

She searched through her ITunes and put on "Party Rock" by LMFAO

Sam laughed so hard she swore he was going to bust a gut.

" 'Cede! I can't dance to this!" He groaned

"Do it! Come on! Stand up! Show me what you got!" Mercedes giggled.

Sam stood up and started unbuttoning the shirt he had been wearing.

"Slower…not too fast. You gotta make the ladies want it!" Mercedes instructed.

Mercedes looked around again

"ugh! Sam! Like this!"

Mercedes started unbuttoning her pajama top slowly and seductively. Gone were the days of girl next door.

Sam's mouth dropped and he sat back down gawking at the screen.

"Is this real life? 'Cede you can't do this to me at this hour! Is that your Batman Bra? I'm dying a slow death here" Sam brushed his hair with his hands and Mercedes giggled.

"Now it's your turn Sammy" She said with so much lust her brown eyes that Sam's nether regions were having a party of their own.

"Sam! Snap out of it! Start stripping!" Mercedes instructed.

"Yes Ma'am" Sam stood up exposing the fact that he was at full mast.

Mercedes giggled. "Perfect, perfect. They'll love that."

Sam took his shirt off and start flinging it in the air, biting his lip and winking.

Mercedes was laughing harder.

"okay, now your pants!"

Sam followed directions and started to slowly unbutton his jean button but never took is gaze off the web camera.

Sam wasn't the only one that would need a cold shower tonight, Mercedes' thought in anticipation of what was next.

Sam pulled off his pants and was standing before his web camera in his boxers showing off his attributes

Mercedes gasped and then giggled "oh my God, you're going to be a hit!"

Sam grinned "Wish you were here"

"Me too" She laughed. "okay, boxers" She said deviously

"Batman Bra" Sam replied

Mercedes giggled and pulled off her pajama top and started to dance in front of the camera

Sam's mouth was watering and Mercedes kept laughing.

Suddenly her door flung open

Mercedes gasped and turned around

"MARCUS! Don't you knock?" She screamed

Her brother looked at his sister, looked at her computer and immediately slapped his eyes with both hands.

"OH GOD! WHYYY! I think I just threw up in my mouth."

"LEAVE! NOW!" Mercedes yelled

"Shut up! You'll wake up mom and dad! You want to get caught? Hi, Evans!"

Sam was hiding his face "Hi Marcus"

Mercedes held the door open "GO"

Marcus laughed and stepped outside the door "freaks!"

Mercedes closed her door and went over to her computer.

"Sam? Are you alive?" She laughed

Sam finally showed his face on the camera "Oh my God, how embarrassing" He was all shades of red.

Mercedes laughed. "I know"

They both laughed uncontrollably and finally stopped.

"okay okay. I'm fine. Now…where were we? Batman Bra?"

Mercedes giggled and shook her head "SAM!"

_**A month later…**_

_**Sam had gotten the job at Stallions and was making great money. He was saving up for his car so he could go to Lima to visit Mercedes. He missed her so much although he stopped talking to her every night. He was so busy with school and his new job that he didn't have the time to go on skype or call her. It was the 19**__**th**__** of August and it would have been their two month anniversary had they still been together. He decided to go on facebook and send her a message, just to let her know he still thought about her. **_

_**He scrolled over to her name, clicked it and saw that her profile had changed a bit. Under relationship status it said "Mercedes Jones is in a relationship with Shane Tinsley" **_

_**It was at that moment that Sam Evans knew the meaning of heart break. He hardly went online after that until one glorious November morning, he got a message from his friend Finn Hudson. "Hey man, out of curiosity, if hypothetically speaking I were to visit you, where would I find you? Hypothetically speaking, of course" **_

_**That same night, Finn and Rachel stalked Sam at Stallions….The rest is history**_


End file.
